Ajikko
|Lj7KeyUrH-g}} Ajikko (' あじっこ') is a relatively new on the utattemita scene. He is known for having a powerful, emotional voice, however it is claimed to be better suited to fast songs, rather than slower ballads, which he states he is weak at.Ajikko's Nico Nico Pedia entry His most viewed cover, which gained notable attention and peaked at 2nd place in the utattemita ranking, is of "Summertime Record" , with over 120k views as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2012.09.15) # "Moratorian" (2012.10.20) # "glow" (2012.11.22) # "1868" (Parody of "1925") (2012.12.08) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.20) # "World's End Dancehall" (2012.12.27) # "after this" (2013.01.27) # "Hoshi no Uta" (2013.02.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) # "Smile Again" feat. Ajikko and Takyuu Shounen (2013.02.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.03.08) # "Happy　Birthday　To　YOU" feat. Ajikko, Naata, Kanade, Takeshi and Denpo (2013.03.29) # "Yudachi no Ribbon" (2013.04.21) # "Love Story -Hajimete no Chuu-" feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2013.04.26) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.05.02) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.06.06) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (2013.07.12) # "Hello Especially" -TV size ver.- (2013.08.19) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.01) # "Outer Science" -Piano arrange- feat. Ajikko and Daikyoukin (2013.09.02) # "Kotoba no Uta" feat. Ajikko and Rairu (2013.09.06) # "Children Record" (2013.09.14) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.21) # "Zanji no Uta" (Original) (2013.09.26) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" (2013.10.11) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.25) # "Orion no Yume" (2013.11.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Ajikko and Pokkun (2013.11.21) # "Maigo Life" feat. Ajikko and Rio (2013.11.29) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.12.13) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu - another story -" (2013.12.20) # "Mr.Music" (2013.12.28) # "START" (2013.12.31) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2014.01.10) # "Yonjuunana" (47) (2014.01.11) # "Lost Highlight" feat. Ajikko, Rairu and Kakerine (2014.02.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2014.02.20) # "Garakuta Innocence" (2014.02.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.03.09) # "Mozaik Role" - ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Sotsugyou no Uta, Tomodachi no Uta" (2014.03.27) # "SHAKE" (SMAP song) -Arranged ver.- feat. Ajikko, KOOL, Ikkigate, Natsushiro and KEISUKE (2014.04.02) # "daze" -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.17) # "Sky Crawler" feat. Ajikko and Panaman (2014.04.19) # "Going my Way!" (2014.05.10) # "Boku no Comment de Waratte" (2014.05.16) # "Inner Arts" -Piano ver.- feat. Ajikko, LEV and Daikyoukin (chorus) (2014.05.23) # "Inner Arts" (2014.05.25) # "Mousou Shikkan Yami Girl" (2014.06.16) # "daze" (2014.06.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2014.07.26) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2014.08.09) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -retake- (2014.09.14) }} Discography |track1title = Overture of summer |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Azu♪ |track1arranger = |track2title = Kamisama no Iu Toori |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = NishizawasanP |track2arranger = NishizawasanP |track3title = Boku no Kome de Waratte |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track3composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track3arranger = Takkyuu Shounen |track4title = Shiwa |track4info = -Ballad arrange- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = BuzzG |track4arranger = Azu♪ |track5title = Sasakure Seventeen |track5info = (Ajikko, Natsushiro Takaaki) |track5lyricist = NishizawasanP |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = sky crawler |track6info = (Panaman, Ajikko) |track6lyricist = Potential 0 |track6composer = Potential 0 |track6arranger = Potential 0 |track7title = Yuugure Sansetta |track7info = |track7lyricist = Ajikko |track7composer = ToriP |track7arranger = ToriP |track8title = Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari |track8info = (Ajikko, Kain) |track8lyricist = Scop |track8composer = Scop |track8arranger = Scop |track9title = Eien Hanabi |track9info = (Ajikko, Pokkun) |track9lyricist = XiexieP |track9composer = XiexieP |track9arranger = XiexieP |track10title = Fireworks music |track10info = |track10lyricist = BuzzG |track10composer = BuzzG |track10arranger = BuzzG }} Gallery Trivia * He claims to have a voice fetish.Ajikko's blog profile * He lives in the Tokyo. * Ajikko appears to like gaming, with his favorite magazine being Famitsu, and his favorite game being Monster Hunter. External Links * Website * Website 2 * Blog * Twitter